The applicant is involved with cosmetics. She determined that there was an unfulfilled need for a decorative wall attachment to conveniently hold scissors. When a cosmetician is working and standing there is a particular for a tool holder which can be conveniently accessed while standing. In addition to being effective and functional the tool holding apparatus must be ascetically attractive.